Beer and Conversation
by crearealidad
Summary: I was going to suggest that you put down the bones and come have a drink." Warning: Spoilers for Season 3 finale Contains femslash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beer and Conversation

Title: Beer and Conversation  
Rating: T (for now)  
Pairing: Brennan/Cam  
Spoilers: Through the end of Season 3  
Summary: "I was going to suggest that you put down the bones and come have a drink."  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters contained within. I am in no way responsible for their creation. No copyright infringement is intended with this fic.

"Dr. Brennan? Is that you?" I heard her voice call from up on the second floor walkway.

"Yeah, it's me," I called back up to Cam, glancing around, trying to locate her in the dim light. Everyone else has gone home, and I had thought that she had too, but clearly I had been mistaken.

"Dr. Brennan," she scolded from her hidden position, "Why are you still here? I left my wallet on my desk and I assumed everyone was gone, but then I saw the light on down here."

She appeared then, carefully stepping down the stairs in a cream colored lacy shirt that defined the strong lines of her biceps. I was surprised to see that she was wearing a skirt, a short snug tan one that barely came to mid-thigh. I watched her curiously as she approached, explaining, "I had work to do. With all that's happened, I haven't been able to find the time to get back to the identification of those remains that we received before--" I stopped, seeing that she clearly understood which remains I was speaking of, and that she was disapproving of my decision to stay late to work on them.

I watched her cross her arms across her chest, just below her breasts as she crossed the rest of the distance between us with a slight frown on her face. Her eyes were on the bones I had laid out on the table as she said, "The remains that I specifically said could wait until Monday?"

"Yes, but I felt that I could get a head start on them tonight. I wanted work and this body does need to be identified." I turned back to my work, carefully lifting the C-4 vertebra from the table with a gloved hand to examine the hairline fractures I had found on the posterior side of the bone just prior to Cam's appearance. "I believe may have found evidence of a crush injury on the C-4 vertebra. It's very focused and doesn't seem to have affected the surrounding bone at all--"

"Dr. Brennan." she said sternly as I felt her hand come to rest on my shoulder. "Can I offer you some advice?"

"Do you have an idea as to what could have caused these fractures?" I asked curiously. "Because if you do--"

"No. I was going to suggest that you put down the bones..." Her hand took hold of my wrist then and slowly lowered it down until I sat the bone down gently on the table. "And come have a drink."

I turned to look at her and suddenly realized just how close she was standing to me. When she'd first approached, I had assumed that she was going to take a look at what I was working on. But this close, I was reminded that she was not wearing a lab coat, or gloves or goggles. But when I turned, I felt my hand collide briefly with the rough lace that was wrapped snugly over her breasts. To her credit, Cam didn't budge, just kept her eyes trained on me and her brought her hands firmly to her hips.

As I tried to think of what to say, I was surprised to notice that she was dressed for something. Her eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and her lips had been smoothed with pearly lipstick and she was radiating the scent of something distinctly spicy, perhaps cloves or cardamom. Her hair was pulled up in a dramatic style, with ribbons of locks intentionally pulled down from the style to frame her face. My eyes couldn't help but to wander down her body, noting the careful fit of the top that dipped deep between her breasts, and the surprise of finding bare legs beneath that short skirt.

"Don't you already have plans? I certainly wouldn't want to interfere..." I asked, letting my eyes roam downward once more, this time making no attempt to hide my obvious appraisal of her body.

She still hadn't wavered. "I was just going to get a drink. I wasn't really looking forward to going alone. I was hoping one of you workaholics would still be here, slaving away over something. But it seems everyone else hurried home tonight. It's just you and me."

"So you think that I should accompany you to the bar?" I asked her, seeing her eyebrows lift slightly.

"I'm not asking you on a date, Dr. Brennan. We're colleagues. We both had an incredibly difficult week so I'm saying, lets go get a drink. That's what people do, Dr. Brennan." The tone in her voice was the first challenge, but her words only doubled the stakes.

Once again, I took her in, this time finding my eyes drawn to her feet, which were clad in ridiculously high-heeled gold sandals that were probably doing damage to her back as we spoke. I should have noticed them sooner, as their height made her slightly taller than myself. I also recalled just how carefully she had ascended the stairs, each bare leg extending while the other bent to gracefully lower her to the next step. Normally, Cam would have come down those stairs like a woman on a mission. She rarely stepped lightly and I expected her in casual flats or athletic shoes, taking those stairs two at a time.

Before I could think, the words escaped my lips. "You look exceptionally nice this evening." The words sounded casual, but for me they felt entirely foreign and I wasn't quite sure why I had voiced that to her.

I was surprised to see her hands drop from her hips and come towards me, taking one hand and then the other and peeling off the gloves that encased them. Tossing them on the table, she then unbuttoned my lab coat and peeled it away, tossing it over the stool I had been using. Next, she pulled the protective cover over the table before putting a hand on my arm. "We're going, Dr. Brennan."

Once outside, she flagged down a cab and held the door to let me get in first. She directed the cab to a place she referred to as the Corner Bar at G and 15th Streets. I eyed the place warily as we pulled up, realizing that we were steps away from the Treasury Department and the White House. As we entered, we turned away from the main restaurant entering a side area labeled as the Corner Bar. Despite the early hour, the place was fairly crowded, all clearly professionals by trade, many still dressed in their power suits and business attire. I felt her hand take mine, pulling me past the bar and around the corner where there were a series of booths and guided me into one before sliding in next to me.

We had barely taken our seats when a young woman appeared and quietly asked us for our drink order before quickly disappearing around the corner.

Glancing around, I took in the full effect of the heavy wood design of the place and realized just how quiet it was considering the number of people. Most of them were crowded around tall tables, all leaning in to speak quietly. I had the distinct impression that this place was probably known for discretion and power. I felt quite out of place in my rather un-fashionable blazer and slacks.

She must have noticed my gaze because she finally spoke, it felt like an answer, or perhaps an apology. "I like the quiet here sometimes. Men don't come here to pick up women, they come to make deals. The women too. Mostly, my presence is of little consequence to them and I get to drink my beer in peace."

I nodded, pursing my lips in thought as I saw the waitress reappear, stepping up to our table only long enough to put our open beer bottles in front of us before retreating. Reaching for mine, I turned to Cam and asked, "Should we be drinking to something?"

She frowned at that, then declared softly, "To Zach."

"To Zach," I replied, echoing her words as I nodded. I raised my beer and took a quick swig as I watched her lift her own to take a long slow drink that drained nearly a third of the bottle.

She set the beer back down roughly, slapping a palm firmly down on the table next to my hand. For a moment, she pursed her lips in thought before asking, "Do you think we could have done something? Is there something we missed that might have prevented this?"

I took another drink and shook my head. "There was no way to anticipate this. At least not that I can think of."

She nodded, turning her eyes to stare at the other side of the booth. Her upper arm was brushing mine each time she took a breath, and after she lifted her arm to take another drink, her hand came back down next to my thigh.

It was strange and entirely awkward.

I knew nearly nothing about this woman who was sitting so close to me that I could have calculated her respiration rate if I was so inclined. Only that she had been a medical examiner in New York City and that she had been involved with Booth. I'd come to respect her work professionally, but I had no idea what to think of her sudden interest in me, or what kind of an interest it was.

The silence stretched onward, both of us sipping our beers until both bottles were empty, watching the people around us. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her, noting how her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened when she paused to examine something. There was a slight fuzziness arising by the time I finished my beer and I was pleasantly warm between my buzz and her closeness.

When the waitress brought us each another beer, I felt the need to bridge the silence, so I asked her the only question I knew to ask, "How did you and Agent Booth first meet?"

The question hit her hard and she stiffened next to me, her head swinging around to pin me with her gaze. "What?"

I repeated my question, trying to keep my tone even and I saw her blush and duck her head, mumbling something under her breath. When she lifted her eyes again, she replied, a bit breathy as though trying to hold back a laugh, "I knew you'd ask me that someday." She shook her head and brought her hand up to her hair to push it back from her face, then dropped her cheek onto her hand to lean, fully facing me.

"Why do you say that?"

A slight grin spread across her slightly sideways face as she chuckled to herself slightly. "Because, Dr. Brennan, you have a penchant for asking the most awkward questions without realizing just how awkward they are... and I'm not a fool. I've seen the way Seeley looks at you. He'd be all yours if you wanted him."

"All mine?" I asked, knowing my face was twisting slightly at the sound of those words coming from her lips.

She laughed again, slightly louder this time, her head tilting back as she took another long drink of her beer. "Never mind, Brennan. Do you really want to know how Seeley and I met?"

"I do. I've always wondered. He has a great deal of respect and loyalty to you and I've always wondered how that developed because it took him years to stop referring to only as squints," I replied, pushing her comments to the back of my mind as I took another drink of my beer.

"it's not a terribly exciting story. He was working on a case with multiple victims and I was the chief medical examiner on the case. I think he was still pretty new to the FBI at that point and he needed serious help understanding what I gave him in the autopsy reports. That man had no idea what to do with that case," I saw her focus go soft, as if she were remembering some long ago moment in time.

"So how did you the two of you..." I prompted, taking another quick drink.

Again she shook her head, dropping her eyes to the table. "You are quite the nosy Nellie aren't you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind," she said, sighing slightly. "It was pretty simple really. After the case, he took me out for dinner. Said he wanted to thank me for helping him out. We went out to dinner and he charmed my socks off."

I wanted to ask her what that meant as well, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing she would only laugh it off. Biting down on my lower lip, I turned to look out the window at the crowd of smokers standing outside. There were two young women and an older man who lit their cigarettes with an odd grin on his face, then barely spoke as they puffed down their cigarettes quickly, fanning themselves in the late spring heat. After only a few minutes, they disappeared down the street and turned back towards Cam, unsure how to continue the conversation.

"Dr. Brennan?" She said, brushing her hand against to draw my attention. I brought my eyes to hers and waited.

"Hmmm?" I murmured when she didn't speak right away.

"I've wanted to apologize to you... for a long time now. When I first came on at the Jeffersonian, I... I think I may have miss judged you early on, and part of that may have been tainted by my involvement with Agent Booth. At times, I was rather harsh... I just want you to know that you've definitely earned my respect."

I was shocked to see that the words had brought her to the brink of tears. My breath caught in my throat, knowing that I needed to say something appropriate, but having no idea what to say to her. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to imagine what Angela would have done if it were me who had been brought to tears by my own honesty. She would know how who was now sitting so close that I could feel her hip pressing into mine.

With a deep breath, I reached out and brushed the hair back from Cam's face, feeling the heat rolling off her skin. My other hand reached out to take hold of hers, squeezing it gently. "Thank you. I hope you know that while I did have questions regarding the decision to name you as our director, you have more than proven yourself deserving of the position."

I heard her sniffle slightly, but then her lips turned up slightly as she murmured a quiet "Thanks," before bringing her free hand up to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry... I don't usually get all emotional like this... This just feels like shock. It hasn't really hit me yet, I don't think."

I nodded, surprised that she was still clinging to my hand as two new beers appeared in front of us. I felt her take a deep breath before pulling our clasped hands down off the table to rest on her thigh. With her other hand she lifted her beer and said, "This one's to you, Dr. Brennan. Because you may just knock my socks off yet."

My eyes swung over to her and this time I knew my face was screwed up in an awkward version of confused when she laughed heartily and took her drink. I took a drink myself, warily watching her from the corner of my eye. The alcohol was in full effect at this point and I felt myself swaying slightly as I tried to adjust my position. Her face was still a light with an almost silly smile as she gazed at me. I was surprised when I felt her gaze traveling over my skin, lingering most pointedly at my lips. Her fingers kept fidgeting against mine and I realized I had no idea what was going on.

Once again, she lifted her beer and chugged down the rest of the bottle with enthusiasm before slapping the bottle back down on the table triumphantly. Licking her lips, she turned towards me, sweeping a hand up the arm that wasn't touching her until it was resting on my shoulder. Squeezing gently, she turned me until I was fully facing her and narrowed her eyes to more carefully examine my face. She was certainly seemed to be expressing an interest in me that I had never seen before and because of that, I wasn't sure whether my conclusion was valid or based solely on the alcohol.

"Damn," she said suddenly with a heavy sigh of frustration. She released my shoulder and my hand and turned away. "You have no idea what's going on."

"Then explain."

The words came from my mouth without thought, accompanied by the motion of my hand, coming up between us to rest on her shoulder, trying to guide her back to where we had been just a moment ago. She only turned back half way, but our eyes met and I felt her arousal nearly leaping out at me. It caught in my throat and even when I tried to clear my throat with a cough, it refused to be dislodged. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and I felt the heat between my legs begin to spread upward. And when she finally turned to fully face me once more, my body seemed to hum with excitement and intoxication.

The heat suffused my face as I realized she was leaning in, and her lips were beginning to brush mine before I realized that she had brought a hand up to rest at the base of my neck and pull me in close. The kiss began as a mere touch, but rapidly evolved into a slow exploration of one another's taste and texture. My fingers found her lacy shirt, feeling the rough pattern molded along her athletic body. Hers came to slide beneath my blazer, finding my fitted tank top and sought to tease the angle of my rib cage.

It wasn't until the waitress appeared and rather loudly snatched up our bottles that we parted slowly, fingers still clinging to one another's torsos for support.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Brennan's head duck down to hide the dark blush that was spreading across her cheeks as we parted

I watched Brennan's head duck down to hide the dark blush that was spreading across her cheeks as we parted. Her hair fell down across her face and my fingers fairly itched to push it back. Licking my lips, I drew in a deep breath. My hands were still resting on her waist and I could feel the rapid rise and fall of her sides as she tried to catch her breath. I should pull back, let her have some space, but I found my hands unwilling to move from their current position.

When I'd found her at the lab this evening, I wasn't surprised. If anyone was still there, of course it would be Brennan. But when she let me lead her out of the lab, I hadn't known what to make of it. This was typically Seeley's role. Taking her aside and gently coaxing her into taking a risk. Generally speaking, she rebuffed every effort I made to reach out to her.

I still don't know why I'd taken her to the Corner Bar and I'd regretted it the moment I saw her suspiciously eyeing the other patrons. There was nothing here for her, so when she directed her curiosity at me, I had acquiesced to her questioning. I was actually quite surprised that it had taken as long as it had for her to ask me about Seeley. She'd been curious from day one, but had reserved her questions in the name of professionalism.

But it was my apology for my early misunderstanding of her character that had shifted the mood of the night.

She'd turned her head to watch a small crowd outside the window and I took the opportunity to look at her in a way that I normally couldn't. Dr. Brennan was a highly observant woman, even if she didn't always quite understand what it was she was seeing, and under normal circumstance, I would not take the time to look at her like this. She really was a beautiful woman; her body a palette of pinks and browns and golds. I'd found myself wishing that I could peel off her blazer to reveal the soft cotton top she had on underneath. Even with the jacket, I could see that it clearly fit her quite snugly and I imagined that it would tell me far more about her than that stiff blazer.

When she'd turned back towards me, her eyes had softened, whether from the alcohol or from her thoughts and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I'd seen glimpses of her at work, but I had certainly never seen her vulnerability quite so bare as it was in that moment. My mouth had opened and I'd found myself admitting my reservations about her, admitting how her closeness with Seeley had made me quick to judge her as what she appeared to be on the surface, cold and aloof. The memories of the harsh words I'd used to describe her had overwhelmed me with guilt and sympathy for this woman who I'd come to learn was clearly not only intelligent and passionate about her work, but also capable of a great deal of love and compassion.

And it had brought tears to my eyes.

The look on Brennan's face told me warned me that she might panic at the sight of them. I was no Angela and neither was she, leaving us both clueless as to how to properly deal with the situation.

But when she reached out and touched my hair, took my hand, the woman completely undid me. What had made Brennan decide that she wanted to comfort me, I will never know, but the significance of it rocked me to my knees and I knew I was lost.

At first, I'd tried to brush it off.

Then I'd tried to joke with her, knowing she knew now that I couldn't seem to stop undressing her with my eyes, imagining what she'd look like stretched out on soft sheets. Perhaps she didn't know that part then, but should would.

But the joking had fallen flat when she hadn't followed it at all.

By that point, I let it take me over, my eyes drinking her in, letting her see me looking. I told her she was clueless and she'd wanted an explanation, but all I could offer her was a kiss. I'd let my hands find the lines of her sides, testing the boundaries of her waist and her breasts as I'd lingered at her lips, indulging in the delicious taste of her.

Then the waitress came.

And now we were sitting there and I could tell she already had one foot out the door, so I clung to her. I pulled her closer and place a kiss on her cheek then another on her forehead, then kissed my way down her nose until she turned her face up to look at me. Pushing her hair back from her face, I whispered, "We should go, Brennan."

"Tempe. Or Temperance."

Her words caught me off guard and I found myself searching her still flushed face for a signal. But her expression was mostly blank, hinting only at her embarrassment, tinged slightly with exhaustion and intoxication.

"If you're going to kiss me, you can't call me Brennan."

I nodded, still not certain what was rolling through her mind. "Let's go then... Tempe." I reached into my pocket and put down enough for the beers before sliding out of the booth and turning back to offer her my hand. She paused, considering my hand for a moment, then smiled and took my hand.

Originally, I had planned on taking the metro home tonight, but as we stepped out onto the cool night sidewalk, she stumbled into me and her hands came around my neck and I realized that she wasn't going to make it to my place if we didn't call a cab. She quickly righted herself and we stepped out near the curb to hail a cab. The streets were fairly empty and as we waited, she turned to me and asked, "Where do you live?"

"Columbia Heights on fourteenth, near Tivoli Square."

She nodded, her eyes gazing up the street. I noticed that she was swaying slightly and I came to stand behind her, taking her by the shoulders and holding her against my chest. She leaned back onto my embrace, warm and yielding against me. My head dipped down, carefully keeping on eye on the road and brought my lips to the side of her neck. Emitting a quiet squeak, she tilted her head to allow me to continue. I let my hand shift down from her shoulders to her waist, tucking them under the hem of her jacket to slide along the waist of her pants. With my touch, her top rode up slightly, allowing my fingers to meet with the smooth flesh there, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"You're ticklish?" I asked, incredulously, my hands retreating to rest on my own hips.

Her hand had come up to cover her mouth as she struggled to get her laughter under control but she still managed to nod her acknowledgment. Slowly, she managed to regain her composure and when her eyes met mine again, she was grinning broadly. My eyes were again being drawn to her waist, to the skin that I had felt there.

My attention fascinated her and even as I saw her appear to gaze down the eastern facade of the Treasury Department, I could tell that she was observing the direction of my eyes. After a few minutes, she turned back to me, shrugging the jacket off her shoulders, exposing her bare shoulders to me. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my lips at the sight of her pared down.

But it was her next movement that caught my breath in my throat and left me spinning. She took a step towards me and reached out to take hold of the front of my shirt, clutching me into her so that she could lay her lips out over mine again and again, her face tilting to explore new angles of my mouth. I felt her tongue press and wedge itself into my mouth, over my tongues and my teeth. My hands reached out, seeking her waist, now free of the jacket that she had tucked under her arm. Her grip on my shirt held firm as she groaned against me, pressing one trim thigh between my own.

And perhaps it would have gone farther had a black SUV not pulled up to the sidewalk, it's horn releasing a short blast, warning of its presence. We separated rapidly, both of our eyes flashing to examine the vehicle. Certainly I was not alone in my observation that it was the same make and model as the one Booth drove and that we were within five blocks of the FBI headquarters. The tension drained from me and I heard her release her own pent up breath when a tall man with curling gray hair stepped out of the vehicle to hand the keys to the valet.

Reaching into my pocket, I quickly dialed directory assistance and called us a cab. It arrived in just a few minutes and we both hopped in quickly. I was surprised when she slid herself closer to me as we rode, then reached out to take my hand in hers.

It only took about ten minutes to get to my place, and I quickly lead her into the lobby to the elevator. As we waited, she leaned against my shoulder. She seemed to be sobering up, but nothing was going to erase the exhaustion that seemed to be overtaking her. When the elevator arrived, she followed me inside. As we rode up, her hand came to rest on my lower back and pulled me close.

Neither of us spoke until we stepped out of the elevator and it was she that broke the silence.

"This is all rather sudden, isn't it?"

I nearly laughed at her sudden decision to question our actions. "Bren-I mean, Tempe, don't worry about that."

"But we work together..." she began as I unlocked the door to my apartment.

"Temperance," I said, interrupting her as I let her inside. "You haven't done anything tonight that would make me see you as anything less than a professional on the job. What about me? Has anything I've done effected your view of me professionally?"

I watch her lick her lips voraciously as she shook her head negatively and looked around my apartment. "Nice," she remarked softly, shifting uncertainly around to face me. Her eyes drifted up my body and I felt her focus linger at my thighs, my hips, and my breasts, before landing at my lips.

I'm not sure where the exhaustion went, but when she moved towards me, there was not trace of weariness in her grip as she took me by my wrist and tugged me over to my couch, pressing me down into the seat as she whispered, "Please tell me I'm not somehow reading this wrong, Cam. Ever since that kiss, I can't stop thinking about what you're going to taste like. What you're going to look like under this lace and this skirt..."

I felt her fingers sliding up my thighs, pushing my skirt up around my waist. Her hands skipped up then and took hold of the hem of my shirt, pulling it up, letting her fingers skim over my stomach and over the tips of my nipples. I lifted my arms and she smiled, pulling the shirt away. She slid onto my lap, kneeling over my hips and bringing her hands to my shoulders. I quivered as her palms smoothed downward, teasing over my breasts, lingering over my nipples before sliding her hands around behind my back to unfasten my bra. With quick movements, she peeled away my bra, replacing the fabric with her mouth.

Her quick, sucking kisses started at the tops of my breast, then spread downward, skipping back and forth until she was nipping ardently at my nipples, swirling her tongue over each trembling tip before sucking it fully into her mouth.

As her mouth explored my breasts, her fingers had found the muscles of my back. Her touch there began with long light caresses that followed each set of muscles one at a time until her hands reached my hips. Then her fingertips curled and she began lightly scratching patterns across my back as she pulled me up, pressing my breasts up into her mouth.

I found myself helpless, barely able to move and riveted by the detailed attention she was lavishing upon my body, When finally I managed to get my hands to cooperate with my will, I could only manage to weave my fingers through her hair. The damp heady scent of my arousal was already rising in the room and I could feel the crotch of my underwear growing increasingly damp as her mouth finally relented their attachment to my breast, only to travel its way up to my neck. Her tongue found the hollow of my throat first, but then her teeth began to nip their way up my throat until my head was falling back with the force of my moans. When she begins to suck on my earlobe, it's just too much.

I can feel my clit throbbing, aching to be touched as I pull her face to mine and suck her lower lip into my mouth, tugging on it until I manage to extract a moan from her. As our lips explore, I bring my hands to her waist and tug her tank top up and let her break from the kiss long enough to remove it from her. Our lips reconnect and I feel her hands making their way down my body, sliding past the bunched skirt at my waist to brush her knuckles lightly over my clit through my underwear. Gasping for breath, my hips jerk in response to her touch.

She increases the pressure on my clit, pulling aside the damp crotch of my panties to make full contact with my clit. Using two fingers, she sliding the into my labia on either side of my throbbing clit. She scissored her fingers together, tugging gently at first, but then her movements came more rapidly, sending vibrations through my body as she encouraged the heavy throbbing of my clit.

Her fingers continue their ministrations as she leans in, bringing her now bare chest against mine as her lips found mine once more, swallowing the endless whimpers that were falling from my lips. Her tongue delved into my mouth ferociously, urgently dragging along the roof of my mouth as though trying to take something from me.

The tingling vibrations were making my thoughts hazy as her fingers switched their tactic. Her two fingers drove themselves firmly into my cunt, easily slipping in fully, rolling her thumb over my clit as she began fucking me with increasing force. She held my lips to hers as she drove her fingers faster and I felt every inch of my skin begin to glisten with sweat from the heat of my arousal. I whimpered helplessly against her lips as I felt myself reaching the edge, my hips bucking and grinding down onto her finger. Her rhythm remained even and forceful, unwavering in its intensity and I felt the waves of my climax rolling through my body, making my body twitch and clench around her as I cried out into her mouth.

As my body began to still and cool, she pulled back from my mouth, gazing down at me from hooded eyes, a smile turning up the edges of her mouth as she withdrew her fingers from me. I couldn't control the shocked look that came to my face when she brought her fingers to her lips. I could feel my cunt quiver at the sight of her as she sucked each of her fingers into her mouth, one by one, seemingly reveling in the taste of me.

She caught my smile of pleasure and blushed slightly, averting her eyes for a moment before whispering, "I knew you would taste good."

I love Cam. I don't think I've quite gotten her voice down yet, but I'll get there...

Diversions and Lights Come On are next up for updates. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not quite sure what I expected when I licked the remnants of her taste from my lips, but it certainly wasn't conversation

I'm not quite sure what I expected when I licked the remnants of Cam's taste from my lips, but it certainly wasn't words. But then she had been the one who'd been all patience and purpose all night and I was still reeling with the arousal that was still burning from my own sexual urgency.

"I had no idea that you were interested in women."

The words were frank, fully devoid of apology or judgment. A slight smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth, the same one that had crept in as she'd assured me that this was separate from our usual professional roles. Her rational words had quickly assuaged my fears, but now that smile was looking increasingly sly.

"I don't think that regaling my past sexual experiences would have been relevant to our professional relationship."

As I spoke, her fingers slipped from my hair, grazing their way down over my cheeks and my throat, then over my body to my waist to tug at my shirt, tugging it upward until I lifted my arms to allow her to finish her work. Immediately goose bumps rose over my skin as it met the air.

"So, then I take that to mean that this is not your first time…"

The confidence in her voice radiated through her toned body and I found my eyes drawn down, lining all that bare skin up with the form I usually saw blurred behind lab coats and blazers. Every inch of her muscular frame seemed pliable there on the couch, rippling with all of her potential power, but there was willingness in her parted thighs and relaxed posture I'd never seen before.

I could feel her dark eyes studying me in turn as her fingers skimmed around behind me, deftly unclasping my bra with such ease that it told me that this wasn't her first time either. I barely had time to nod my agreement before she pulled me down into her kiss, her mouth pressing then sucking my lips in a slow patience rhythm until they submitted to the humming sensation she was causing and parted. Eagerly her tongue accepted the invitation to enter my mouth and slid roughly along the roof of my mouth, leaving my trembling lips parted in a sigh.

The need to have her fully bare beneath me took hold and my hands found her waist and struggled to untangle and unzip her skirt. As she stripped away my bra and brought her hands to the newly exposed skin, the skirt finally gave way and I pushed it down until it fell around her ankles.

I skimmed my fingertips back up along the insides of her thighs, causing her hips to rise allowing me to remove the damp fabric of that soft cream-colored underwear. The musky scent of her arousal overwhelmed me as it mixed with the spicier scent of her skin, and I felt my own desire rolling heavily in my stomach. It drove my mouth to seek control of our kiss, tilting her head back against the couch, taking full advantage of the newly discovered malleability of her form.

She sighed softly against my mouth before pulling back, pushing me up and off her body, reasserting the power of her limbs. In a moment she was standing, kicking the clothes from around her ankles, unabashedly bare causing the low burn of my sexual need to spread rapidly along my nerves until it tingled in every extremity. She was still in those ridiculous gold sandals as she led me, topless, back to her bedroom, with its dark windowless crimson walls that only encouraged my eagerly burning desire.

I nearly laughed when she sat down on the edge of her bed and teasingly raised one high-heel clad foot towards me, grazing my calf in its wake. I met her gaze then, giving in to her playfulness to ask her, "How do you wear those heels? Surely you must suffer from lower back pain from the shift in your center of gravity."

She let her head fall back in a light laugh as I knelt to take her foot in one hand, tracing the criss-crossing straps that encased her foot. Carefully, I worked open the tiny buckle that held the shoe in place, then pealed it from her foot. Before letting go of her foot, I carefully soothed my fingers over the worst of the indentations left behind by the tight straps, making her release a small sigh.

My hands were next drawn to the smooth lean muscle of her calf, my fingertips following its supple lines down to the still sandaled ankle before lifting. Her toes wriggled in impatience as I placed a kiss on each of those toes before working the buckle loose to set that foot free. Her quiet sighing at my gentle kneading of the lines on her feet was interrupted when she suddenly said, "You're so beautiful…"

I looked up in surprise to find her gazing down at me, eyelids heavy, and my whole body flushed as I felt those eyes tracing lines over my body. The strength of her arousal was nearly tangible, crawling over my skin with her gaze, so strong I had to look away. My eyes dropped to the length of her thighs, then to their juncture. Letting my eyes fall shut, I licked my lips, recalling the tangy taste of her on my tongue.

Bending down, she stroked my face, drawing me closer to her own, forcing me to lean between her legs. "I'm really going to enjoy making you lose control," She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Her words brought a pleased grin to my face. She leaned in and covered it with a kiss, both of us chuckling against one another as her fingers found the button of my slacks. Working it open, she dragged them down until they were around my knees. Our laughter was silenced by my moan as her fingers slid over the damp crotch of my underwear teasingly. My head fell back and my lips parted as she gradually increased the pressure of her slow, sweeping strokes. The insides of my thighs were beginning to quiver with anticipation as the tips of her fingers turned to press into the damp fabric.

Her eyes swept over me, drinking in my reactions hungrily. This was what always brought me back to women; the patient, languorous explorations. Certainly it could be that way with men, just as women could be highly-charged, hot and fast at times, but with women, it always came back to this. The deliciously precise contact of fingertips or mouths delighting in the pleasure they could elicit; it all boiled down to the intentional, purposeful tactile connection.

Her fingers teasing the elastic edge of my underwear with a lightly rasping touch, pressing against the throbbing tip of my clit through hot, wet fabric. Each movement of her hand shifted the fabric just enough to tickle the sensitive hairs there. Cool rushing air hit the heated skin at the bend of my thighs as her fingertips eased under the elastic to tease.

Soon, my skin was alight with explosions of heat, blood rushing to the surface in a valiant effort to cool my rapidly rising body temperature, leaving me fully flushed and panting when she finally hooked her fingers into the waistband of my underwear. She pushed them down, dragging them off and down my legs while my own fingers clutched at her muscular thighs. My hips tilted towards her as her hands came back up, tickling along the backs of my thighs, taking hold of my ass as her head tilted towards me, peppering light kisses over the flat of my upper chest. I longed to have those slick lips tugging on my nipples, but instead, they traveled upwards, tasting the place where my neck sloped into my shoulders as her hands scratched lines up my spine, coming to rest over my shoulder blades.

Pulling me closer, her lips reached higher still, the sharp edges of her teeth grabbing at the arching curve of my throat as my head tilted back fully. "Touch me, damn it. Cam, I'm aching here…" I growled my voice desperately harsh as I dug my nails into her thighs.

She chuckled against my neck, those hands working around to hover over my breasts, palms barely grazing my nipples with each heaving breath I took. She grinned against me as her teeth closed down on edge of my jaw, her nose teasing my ear with warm, sticky breaths. I arched into her palms, feeling her fingertips curl into my flesh. My nipples ached with the press of her skin, but were soon appeased when those fingers closed around their tingling tips.

Whimpers and gasps gave way to deep throated moans when one of her hands drifted down over my stomach, her thumb pausing to press against my navel, inching its way downward. They teased over the curls at the apex of my thighs before cupping me, the heel of her hand against my clit as her fingertips curled up towards my wet entrance. She dragged them forward until they met my clit fully, squeezing and tugging gently.

I trembled beneath her touch, turning my heads towards her until lips met, eagerly tugging her lower lip with my teeth. Her fingers wavered momentarily against me in her surprise, but quickly resumed their patient touch, slipping along the slick hood and roughly circling over the tense bud of flesh. My gasping released her lips from my grasp, allowing them to travel down my neck, along my pulse, finally reaching the nipple her hand had abandoned. Her mouth sucked it in rapidly, allowing her tongue to flick and tap over the tip.

My own hands traveled up her thighs, steadily stroking the unparted slit at her center, teasing the dampness there. I had to keep pausing when the tremors of my arousal took over the control of my muscles. The sound of her cocky chuckle, muffled against my breast, made me realize that my voice, of its own volition was huskily asking to be fucked.

Her hand obliged, shifting to allow her thumb to align with my clit and her first finger to slide inside of my slick entrance, curling and pressing against the walls of my vagina. They drove in deeper with each stroke. The contact rocked between two points; thumb to clit, then fingers to the tight muscle of my cervix. The rhythm built as my body clenched and tried to drag her deeper still. My fingers abandoned their teasing, scratching their way around her to clutch at her lower back in an expression of the heated tension that was slowly rising towards a climax.

It was the movement of her mouth that finally broke me. They detached from my nipple to moan in response to the grip of my vagina. Those lips fell open and I watched that tongue roll out to wet her lips, feeling the quaking of my orgasm burst out over my skin, triggering my own quivering and chasing liquid heat up my spine.

She held her fingers deep inside as she drew my trembling body up from its knees and leaned back, leaving me to fall heavily atop her bare form. Her free hand came around to hold me as my lips found hers in a lingering kiss. After a moment of contact, she rolled us both over until I was on my back on her bed, my legs dangling off the edge and her hips cradled between my parted thighs. My eyes drifted shut as I reveled in the warm weight of her body on top of mine.

Slowly drawing back from our kiss, she that sly smile came back against my lips before slipping away, her face hovering over my body, gliding down. She wasn't done with me.

I felt her breath as she moved and my thighs were still quivering when that heated air hit my tingling clit. She stroked the full length of me, from my ass to my clit, with a broad stroke of her tongue, allowing her tongue to give my clit a quick flick before repeating the motion several times. The humming sound that came from her throat vibrated through me, re-igniting my excitement momentarily, causing my hips to jump.

"Give me a minute to rest…" I groaned, but she refused to relent. Rather than withdrawing, I felt her parted lips encircle my clit and the flesh around her, her fingers joining her mouth to spread me wider. She paused momentarily, but then began gliding her tongue rapidly over my clit. Then her lips tightened, sucking the flesh into her teeth and I could feel her clinging to me as I began to shake once more.

The sounds of my groans filled the room as she devoured me, urgently increasing the pace. Soon, my hands were tangled in her hair, tugging her closer, feeling the electric tingling of my orgasm building once more, this one crashing in much faster than the first. My toes curled and my finger dug into her scalp as her fingers slid inside me several times before withdrawing. I felt her fingertip against my anus then carefully slide inside, sending a wave of arousal through me.

Biting down on my lip, I ground myself down against her face. The finger inside of me began slowly moving in and out, and soon I was cresting once again. I cried out her name and expletives that I would never use anywhere else as my body shook for her. Her mouth opened, sucking from me as though I were some kind of fruit, teeth grazing me as her lips tugged, extracting my juices as my body quivered and melted with the end of my orgasm.

The tension slipped from my body and all of my limbs were heavy and tingling when she finally withdrew her mouth. Leaving a trail of light kisses, she rose until she was lying next to me, reaching over to turn me on my side to face her. My eyes fluttered open and was met with her broad grin of satisfaction, her tongue licking her lips as I had been earlier.

She placed a light kiss on my forehead before dragging both of us fully up on to her bed, wrapping her arms around me and bringing me closer before sealing her lips against mine in a kiss.


End file.
